Demand for telecommunication services is constantly increasing, as more and more users seek more and more convenience in accessing information. Cellular telephones and smartphones have allowed users to remain in contact with wired networks from distant locations. Mobile satellite receivers are also in use to provide similar connectivity via satellite. Different communication networks often require different transmission and reception equipment, and there remains an ever-present need for users to maximize the flexibility of the equipment that they use.